User talk:LisaGarland
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Xenoblade Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Wikia Gaming RPG Portal *Hello again Jiyanamiki. That's great that you've set up a Wiki for Xenoblade as it's a game I very much look forward to playing (plus, I had checked to see if anyone had made one a few times in the past, and finally someone has). I assume a Soma Bringer Wiki will be next as part your Takahashi fandom? :p :Anyways, I've added the Xenoblade Wiki to Wikia Gaming's RPG Portal. Best of luck. Revitalizer 20:56, April 21, 2011 (UTC) By the way, that nifty badge system and new user page layout is standard on new Wikis, not custom, right? *Thank you! Odd how I'm the one to create it, right? xD And yes, I believe the new badge system is standard, as it was there when I created the wiki. —Jiyanamiki 21:33, April 21, 2011 (UTC) *Very odd indeed. :) Like I joked earlier, you're just one Wiki away from a Takahashi monopoly. :I checked the CC Forum by the way and found out you can request to have those features implemented on older Wikis, so hopefully Wikia staff will grant it for the Baten Kaitos Wiki (and the Xenosaga Wiki too, if you request it). I couldn't gather what the criteria was for fulfillment though, as some requests seem to not be granted. /: :Also, have you considered lowering the protection of the main page to Semi-Protection? I know you had a vandal, but Wikia strongly discourages Admins from protecting main pages except in cases of prolonged and consistent vandalism. Having a locked main page under conditions when not absolutely necessary tends to hurt the community aspect of editing and incorrectly portrays a Wiki as an individual project, even if only one individual is very active. Revitalizer 00:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC) *Well if you think it's best, I'll unlock it. Also, that monopoly thing might just happen if I decide the adopt the Xenogears Wiki :p —Jiyanamiki 00:04, April 22, 2011 (UTC) *I do think it's best, but I don't wish to pressure you. You're absolutely allowed to keep it protected, it's just discouraged by Wikia for the reasons I mentioned. It boils down to the worth of each option: on one hand you have a scenario with no vandalism, but the community drawbacks mentioned above (both of which will likely become more prevalent as the EU/NA releases draw near). On the other other hand you have vandalism and no community drawbacks. I prefer the later option as vandalism reversion is as simple as "History" -> "Rollback". :Also, I hadn't thought of that abandoned Xenogears Wiki. I was still thinking of Soma Bringer. You might be able to request a merger of the Xenogears Wiki into the Xenosaga Wiki (so traffic is redirected, ect...). Wikia tends not to merge inactive Wikis, but they may make an exception when the subject matter of the inactive Wiki is completely covered by an active Wiki. Revitalizer 00:22, April 22, 2011 (UTC) *I think that sounds like a good idea. We have all these Xenogears aticles anyway, whereas the Xenogears wiki has nothing. So... what do I do? Just ask them if I can merge the wikis and have a redirect? —Jiyanamiki 02:15, April 22, 2011 (UTC) *Well you get to skip the article transferring step because the Xenogears Wiki literally has only one article with content, and it's less content than the corresponding article on the Xenosaga Wiki. Just follow the applicable steps found here and here and you should have a chance of getting the two merged. Beyond what's explained in those articles, I would just make sure to be clear about the relation between Xenogears and Xenosaga, that the Xenosaga Wiki is meant to cover all Xenogears content, and that a wealth of Xenogears content can already be found on Xenosaga Wiki. Revitalizer 03:57, April 22, 2011 (UTC) *Well all those rules apply. Also, the founder of the wiki is no longer active. Where do I contact them at? —Jiyanamiki 04:18, April 22, 2011 (UTC) * :Revitalizer 04:47, April 22, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks! I've sent the proposal.—Jiyanamiki *Just checked, congratulations on the successful merger (though it's hardly a merger, more like a giant redirect). It would've made no sense for the Xenogears Wiki to continue existing given the situation. Revitalizer 19:56, April 22, 2011 (UTC) *Wow, I didn't expect for them to do it so quickly! Thanks for the help! Me and my friend are working to redirect the Haunting Ground Wiki to the Clock Tower Wiki at the moment :) —Jiyanamiki 19:59, April 22, 2011 (UTC) *I'm glad I could help. I was pretty surprised at how immediate the merger was also, especially considering that I wasn't even absolutely positive they'd grant the merger. I also checked out the Haunting Ground Wiki you mentioned. The A/B there hasn't been active since December and the editing community there hasn't been active since February, so if there's no reply after a few days you'll probably be good to go. Revitalizer 20:41, April 22, 2011 (UTC) *Yes, I doubt she'll reply, but we have to try or they won't let us merge them. I've finished importing the article information to the Clock Tower Wiki, so all I need to do now is ask them for a redirect. Thanks for your contributions by the way! Think you'll stick around and help out a little ^^? —Jiyanamiki 22:00, April 22, 2011 (UTC) *I'm sure I'll find something to do on occasion. I can always add development information, add a few pages (though I don't really have the knowledge to add content to them at this point), and organize images. I'd probably take a slightly different organizational/navigational approach to the Wiki too, but those aspects are up to you. :Regarding the game, do you own a Wii then? Revitalizer 01:10, April 23, 2011 (UTC)By the way, I bulleted your talk page because indenting was making you talk page way too long. *Yes, but I never use it. It's really my brother's. —Jiyanamiki 03:14, April 23, 2011 (UTC) *I see. I was just wondering because I hadn't seen you edit on any Wikis for games not on Sony systems. If you ever do plan to or are able to use your brother's console for anything besides Xenoblade, I'm sure you'll find some games you really like. Fragile Dreams comes to mind as something you might like; it's a post-apoc, light-survival-horror/light-RPG mix that focuses on the isolation and loneliness felt by the only two humans left alive. The Zelda series games are also very popular amongst Okami (myself included) fans because of their extreme similarity in game design. Revitalizer 21:25, April 23, 2011 (UTC) *I see you've added the Baten Kaitos Wiki as an affiliate (which is a good idea of course). Would you like to write the description of the Xenoblade Wiki for the Baten Kaitos Wiki or should I? By the way, congratulations on merging the Haunting Ground Wiki. Revitalizer 21:20, May 19, 2011 (UTC) *I think it's best for you to add it; you probably know a lot more about the game than I do. I just don't know what to add to this wiki until the game comes out. Thanks so much for your contribs! The main page looks a lot better now. —Jiyanamiki 02:23, May 21, 2011 (UTC) *I do what I can, but that's relatively little still. It's quite a conundrum, editing a Wiki solely devoted to a game that one hasn't played. I'll be writing up an affiliate description over at the Baten Kaitos Wiki sometime soon then. Revitalizer 17:30, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jiya. Its me Jiyanamiki its me Dark Master from the KH Wiki.I am just using an alternate name.I'll do whatever I can to help you on this wiki when more info on Xenoblade comes out.--The Phantom 00:35, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Well that's great! Other wikis need my attention right now, so it's nice to know someone's here working on it. —''Jiyanamiki'' ❤ 00:54, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Wiki page Lisa. Can't wait to help out :) LeijonaSisu 09:50, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I am curious as to where the best place to discuss the wiki and various pages would be. I am quite unfamiliar with the formalities and do not wish to make too many mistakes during the learning process. Michael Clark 10:03, September 26, 2011 (UTC) You can discuss the Wiki on relevant talk pages. LeijonaSisu 10:26, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I have noticed an unfortunate increase in vandalism recently, if you need or want assistance with this I am willing to offer my services as an administrator. In addition to managing vandalism I wish to remain vigilant in deleting and managing junk pages such as asfd. It is my hope to assist with the completion of the wiki in all the ways that i can. Michael Clark 17:44, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi there, in regards to your notion of 'increasing vandalism' could you please provide some screenshots or photos of the 'said' vandalism? Then upload them to an image host like 'tinypic' and link them here. Thanks a lot! LeijonaSisu 17:51, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I wish to be made an Administrator, primarily so that I could create templates to help navigate between similar pages. for example: Although I have little experience actually creating templates, I learn very quickly and enjoy learning things like this. Thank you for your consideration. Saith89 09:50, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for making me an admin, although I found I was auctually clicking on a Create Layout button not a Create Template button (it was right under the list of templates, so I didn't notice) so now I wonder if I really needed to be an admin to create a template. Oh well, I may auctually create a quest page layout to help me save time. Anyways, thanks again. Saith89 04:25, January 24, 2012 (UTC)